


Anchor

by starlit_goddess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), True Love, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlit_goddess/pseuds/starlit_goddess
Summary: Plagued by worries, Sabine is unable to sleep. Ryou hopes to alleviate them.
Relationships: Ryou/Sabine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marisketchfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marisketchfluff).



> Ryou and Sabine belong to the lovely marisketchfluff over on Twitter. Thank you for letting me write about your wonderful babies, and I hope to do so again!

Head pressed against her pillow, Sabine listened intently to the rain as it slashed heavily across the bedroom window.

Despite the relatively cool air that surrounded her, Sabine’s flushed skin prickled beneath the layers of sheets, each second that stretched on making the phantom clock in her brain tick louder. She squeezed her eyes shut, allowed herself to focus on the heat Ryou’s body radiated beside her.

After a few minutes, Sabine shifted, her body rising from the mattress. “Ryou?” she murmured into the semi-darkness. “Are you awake?”

Silence greeted her, only broken by the soothing sound of his deep breathing.

Sabine turned her head, pausing to let her gaze study Ryou’s profile as he slept.

She smiled as she traced the gentle pinch of his brows, and the way his fingers twitched as they laid splayed across his tanned, broad chest.

Whatever he was dreaming about was lost to her. Some petulant part of her envied the unknown images that danced across his mind; they were a piece of him she couldn’t quite reach.

She bent over him, soft blonde hair trailing across her shoulders. “Ryou,” she tried again, her hand nudging his chest. “Please, wake up.”

He stirred, one gray eye sliding open to peek up at her through heavy lashes. “Sabine?” he ventured softly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep,” she whispered in reply, somehow fearful of speaking too loudly.

Ryou rubbed at his eyes as he rose from the mattress, the sheets pooling at his waist. 

He tried to turn, to reach for the lamp on his bedside table, but Sabine halted him with a hand against his forearm.

“Leave it off,” she said, her fingers squeezing him a bit tighter. “Please.”

He reached for her, his hand meeting her cheek, his calloused palm familiar and reassuring against her skin. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She laid her hand against the back of his, a small smile curling the corners of her mouth. “Can I pretend that we did?”

Ryou’s deep laugh washed pleasantly over her. “Since when did you turn into  _ me _ ?”

“Since  _ never, _ ” Sabine replied. She tilted her head, her lips meeting Ryou’s large, warm hand. Color rose to her cheeks as she let herself imagine his palms skating across her breasts, tummy, and hips with a deliciously deliberate slowness. Suddenly, her nightgown felt too much like an unpleasant second skin. “I just can’t sleep, that’s all. I have too much on my mind.”

“That usually means you’re thinking about things you shouldn't,” Ryou said, his left brow arched.

Sabine couldn’t suppress her pout at his knowing look. “Since you seem to know so much, what would  _ that _ be?”

As his smile widened at the faux bite to her words, her heart fluttered in her chest. “A bad dream, maybe?”

He really  _ was _ too perceptive for his own good at times. Her response dangled on the tip of her tongue while he lifted his free hand to message her throat.

Sabine wasn’t afraid to speak to him about things that bothered her by any means, but the nightmare she’d had the night before had felt too real, too tangible. The mental wound that it left behind had plagued her all day until it began to scrape her insides raw.

In that moment, speaking it into existence was too much for her, too soon.

“Sabine,” Ryou murmured, his fingers combing delicately through her locks. “I’ll always be here for you. You know that, right?”

She glanced at her wedding band, circled snug around her left ring finger. Her eyes pricked with unshed tears. “I do,” she said, “even if my dreams always don’t.”

Surprise flitted briefly across his handsome features, but it was gone the moment she tried to search his expression. “I promise I’m not going anywhere, even if your mind sometimes tries to convince you otherwise.”

Sabine closed her eyes as Ryou leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. She hummed softly when his mouth began to pepper more kisses across her cheeks; she tilted her head to meet him halfway as his lips finally touched hers.

The scent and taste of him made a dangerous, heady concoction, the strength of it threatening to steal the air from her lungs.

Instinctually, Sabine reached for him, her fingers tracing the pointed tips of his ears.

When Ryou pulled away from her lips to place an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, Sabine relished the way her blood began to sing.

“I love you,” she said. “So very much.”

Whatever twists and turns they had endured and would endure, Sabine wanted him to know that, more than anything in the world.

Despite telling him those words as often as she could, she sometimes wondered if they were enough.

“I love you too, Sabine,” Ryou said. “With all my heart.”

Sabine lifted her arms with his urging, allowing him to slip her nightgown above her head to toss it to the corner of their room, to be forgotten.

He helped her shimmy out of her panties next, the pleasant drag of the soft fabric across her flesh eliciting a trail of goosebumps along her skin that remained even after he discarded them.

As Ryou guided her back toward the bed, she felt the swell of his erection against her through his boxers, aching for her and the sweet softness of her curves.

Ryou’s lips closed around her left nipple as his hand curled greedily around her right breast. Sabine’s brain short-circuited at the sudden, alternating suction and friction as liquid heat pooled to her center.

When his hand and mouth switched breasts, her toes curled as electricity buzzed through her veins. A breathy moan skittered out of her, long and drawn out as her fingers curled around his dark, silky hair.

Sabine’s heartbeat roared in her ears, the echo of it drowning out the raindrops thumping on the window. She peeked down at Ryou, his broad back haloed in the moonlight, the pale lines of his scars like a map she never grew tired of memorizing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Ryou whispered against the skin of her stomach as his fingers hooked around the swell of her hips. “No one in their right mind would ever walk away from you.”

Sabine’s breath hitched as one of Ryou’s hands sank lower, his skillful fingers parting the heat of her slick folds to settle the pad of his thumb against her throbbing clit.

“Well, dream you… isn’t very…  _ smart, _ ” she managed to pant out, each tiny press of his thumb shooting stars behind her eyes.

Despite the frown that creased Ryou’s brow, he didn’t lose his concentration. “Oh? Is he a terrible lover, too?”

Sabine bit her lip, the mounting pressure on her clit starting to recede as Ryou began to pull his hand back. “I’m still… working… that one out,” she replied in a frustrated huff.

Her back arched off the mattress as Ryou nipped playfully at her inner thigh. “Sounds like I have some competition.”

Sabine’s witty retort evaoporated the moment Ryou parted her sex, his lips latching onto her swollen clit.

Sabine’s nails scraped against his scalp; she shuddered at the jolt of arousal that shot through her spine, the force of it sending spots across her bleary vision. Ryou’s long fingers sank into her dripping wetness, the slow, agonizing pace he set lifting a sharp cry from her throat.

“ _ Ryou, _ ” she called out to him, his weight and warmth anchoring her frazzled senses.

He sensed what she needed without her having to say it. He groaned deeply, the heavy rumble vibrating through her entire core.

As his tongue nudged her clit once more, Sabine felt her climax slam into her with a sharply intense forcefulness.

Ryou held her hips down as she rocked and twitched against him, each muscle in her body spasming as she rode out the euphoric wave.

He planted one last kiss to her sex before he moved to meet her outstretched arms.

She tasted herself as his mouth slanted against hers, his tongue pressing past the seam of her lips.

When he parted from her, Sabine took steady, even breaths while Ryou brushed aside a lock of her fringe from her damp forehead.

“Take your time,” he said, his soft, charismatic smile returning. “I don’t have anywhere to be in the morning.”

Sabine’s hold on his shoulders loosened a fraction. She gazed up at him through the fading haze of her orgasm with mild confusion.

“But I thought — ”

“ — It’s not  _ nearly _ as important as this,” Ryou said, his eyes twinkling with unabashed mirth. “Certainly not as important as  _ you. _ ”

Sabine’s heart swelled at his adoration, bright enough to block out the lingering darkness of the nightmare that had taken up an unpleasant residence in the recesses of her mind.

She cupped Ryou’s face, her thumb stroking a gentle path along his jaw. “Good,” she murmured, her lashes low over her eyes. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
